


Dame una noche más

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Dos relaciones.Una de ellas recién empieza.La otra, no tiene cimientos establecidos y es controlada por uno de los dos integrantes de la pareja.Sin embargo, cuando se encuentren todo cambiará en la vida de estas cuatro personas, todo será culpa de la atracción y la pasión que se despierte en ellos, ocasionando que rompan todos los límites impuestos.Tony Stark x Peter ParkerHarley Keener x Peter ParkerTony Stark x May Parker





	1. Una nueva oportunidad

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia, sí :)
> 
> Espero que la disfrutes ♡
> 
>  
> 
> \-------
> 
>  
> 
> El título del fic está basado en la canción de Maroon 5, “One More Night” :)

El teléfono sonaba en casa de los Parker, pero May estaba demasiado ocupada deshaciéndose de lo que hacía unos minutos había sido una tarta rellena y que ahora distaba muchísimo de ser algo comestible.

—¡Peter! ¿Podrías atender la llamada, por favor? Estoy con las manos ocupadas aquí...

Un adolescente salió de su cuarto con el cabello hecho un desastre y gafas.

—¿Qué trataste de cocinar esta vez? —le preguntó, con una media sonrisa.

—Lo mejor será que ni preguntes —dijo la aludida.

—¿Diga? —preguntó el muchacho a la persona al otro lado.

—“ _Buenas tardes. Disculpe la insistencia. ¿Hablo con la casa de May Parker?_ ”

—S... Sí. ¿Quién habla?

—“¡ _Qué suerte que pude encontrarla! Mi nombre es Christine Everhart. ¿Se encuentra May?”_

—Eh... Sí. Un momento, por favor.

—“ _Gracias_.”

—¿May? —desde la cocina, la mujer lo miró—. Una tal Christine Everhart quiere hablar contigo.

Al segundo de haber oído ese nombre, la expresión de May parecía la de una persona que no tenía idea de quién la estaba llamando, pero a medida que se acercaba al teléfono, pareció llegar a su mente el rostro con el cual relacionar al nombre mencionado por su sobrino.

—Está bien, yo la atiendo —le dijo, pidiéndole el tubo telefónico con un gesto de mano—. ¿Diga?

—“¿May?”

—La misma.

—“Tanto tiempo sin oír tu voz. Soy Christine Everhart, ¿te acuerdas de mí?”

—Cuando Peter mencionó tu nombre me quedé pensando quién eras, pero, por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti. ¿Cómo estás? ¡Tanto tiempo!

—“Muy bien. De hecho... Estuve pensando en ti.” 

–¿En serio? 

—“Sí. Verás... Estoy invitada a la exposición anual de tecnología y... puedo ir con un acompañante.” 

—¿Y pensaste en mí? 

—“Mi trabajo allí no tardará más de treinta minutos, y tendremos caviar y champaña para ponernos al día, ¿qué te parece la idea?” 

—Mhh... No lo sé —dudó May, mirando a Peter quien, desde la cocina, la miraba como si tratara de averiguar de qué estaba hablando su tía con esa tal Christine—... Mi sobrino se quedaría solo toda la noche, y... 

Peter prácticamente corrió hacia May y le quitó el teléfono de las manos. 

—Irá —le respondió a la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

—“Uhm... De acuerdo...” 

—Llame dentro de dos horas para ponerse de acuerdo con May en lo que la convenzo. 

—“Está bien”, dijo Christine sin poder evitar sonreír. 

—¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó su tía una vez el muchacho cortó la llamada. 

—Estoy seguro que esa mujer te invitó a algún lugar y tu le dijiste que no, ¿o me equivoco? 

—No, no te equivocas —respondió May, negando con la cabeza y cruzada de brazos. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué no vas y ya? May, ya estoy bastante grande como para que te estés preocupando así por mí. ¿Cuántas veces me he quedado solo en casa o he ido a dormir a casa de mis amigos? Estaré bien —aclaró, en un susurro—. Para tu tranquilidad, si quieres, puedo ir a dormir a lo de Ned o a lo de a alguien más, ¡no lo sé! Pero no desaproveches esta oportunidad para despejarte un poco —la mujer se lo quedó mirando sin omitir sonido—. ¿Qué? 

—Por unos momentos, sentí como si yo fuera la adolescente en esta casa... 

Peter sonrió. 

—Bueno, así parece. 

 

La noche había llegado y May no podía estar más nerviosa. Christine le había dicho que la esperara a una cuadra de la sala de eventos, pero ella temía perder a su antigua compañera en la multitud. La gente se atiborraba hasta dos cuadras a la redonda de mencionado lugar. 

—¡May! —de repente, una rubia asomada desde la ventanilla de un taxi llamó su atención. Ambas se sonrieron cuando cruzaron miradas—. Ahora bajo —agregó. Tras pagar su viaje, Christine bajó del automóvil en un vestido azul hasta la altura de los tobillos, entallado al cuerpo. Como accesorios, llevaba un pequeño bolso de mano de color dorado y una chalina de gasa del mismo color del vestido por si refrescaba. Su cabello estaba atado sobre su cabeza. Cuando llegó al lado de May tomó su mano con emoción y nostalgia, y la miró de arriba abajo sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra—. ¿Qué le hicieron a mi amiga? —soltó, emocionada. 

—Por favor, no digas eso. Creo que este vestido todavía tiene olor a viejo. 

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Te queda divino! 

Era imposible de creer para May que algo le quedara de ese modo, teniendo en cuenta que hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a ningún lado sola, mucho menos en compañía de una amiga, y mucho menos a una fiesta como esa a la que iba a asistir. 

La mujer en cuestión estaba vestida con un vestido corto de color negro con un escote al frente en forma de corazón, prácticamente el único que tenía. A diferencia de Christine, su cabello estaba suelto con bucles formándose naturalmente sobre sus puntas. 

–¿Te parece si vamos yendo? Me estoy congelando... 

—¿Quieres mi chalina? —le preguntó Christine, agarrándola del brazo y empezando a caminar hacia el complejo rápidamente. 

—¿No vas a tener frio? 

—Voy a entrar en calor corriendo de un lado a otro —reconoció la rubia, revoleando los ojos.

—¿Es complicado el trabajo de reportera?

—Cuando el teléfono suena tienes que estar lista para salir, pero me cansé de ser presentadora. ¿Tienes ideas las estrías que me salieron por estar todo el tiempo sentada? No te aconsejo un trabajo como ese.

May sonrió sinceramente. En los recuerdos que tenía de Christine ella siempre estaba en la cima de todo, y si no estuviera trabajando de reportera, bien podría haber ocupado un buen lugar en el mundo de la moda. Se alegró de que la esencia de su antigua compañera no hubiera cambiado en lo absoluto luego de su paso por el mundo del entretenimiento.

 

Ambas mujeres entraron sin dar muchas más vueltas al salón de eventos. May se quedó maravillada con el lugar. Luego de subir unas escaleras color azul oscuro se encontraron con un mar de gente. Muchos de ellos saludaron a Christine, quien presentó a May con sus antiguos y futuros entrevistados.

—Toma asiento en la mesa 5. No me tardo —le había dicho la rubia. May asintió y se dirigió a la mesa cerca de una de las ventanas. El tumulto de gente era tal que no pudo evitar empujar ligeramente a una persona a espaldas suyas y, debido a que habían pasado años desde la última vez que había usado zapatos con taco, estuvo a punto de trastabillar. Una mano masculina la sostuvo de uno de sus brazos, evitando que cayera al suelo.

—Oye... Ten cuidado —le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. May se disculpó varias veces. ¿Sería posible que apenas entrando a la reunión ya estuviera haciendo pasar vergüenza a su vieja amiga?

—Qué vergüenza —susurró May para sí misma, mirando su reflejo en la ventana.

—Lo siento —la agitada voz de Christine la volvió a tierra. Cuando May la miró, la mujer se sentó a su lado—. ¿Tarde demasiado?

—No, no te preocupes. Después de todo estabas trabajando.

Ambas habrán estado cerca de dos horas hablando de todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas desde la última vez que se vieron, hacía ya muchos años.

—Entonces, el muchacho que me atendió cuando te llamé, ¿era tu sobrino, Peter?

—Así es.

—Eres una mujer increíble —se sinceró Christine, apoyando luego una de sus manos sobre el dorso de la de May—. Siempre lo dije, pero esto sólo me lo confirma. 

La aludida no tenía palabras para lo que la reportera le decía. Ella tampoco había cambiado en lo absoluto.

—Buenas noches, señoritas.

May volteó a la derecha para mirar al hombre que les había hablado. Parecía un militar, podía decirlo por el uniforme, pero no estaba segura del cargo ni de qué fuerza formaba parte.

—Coronel Rhodes —lo saludó Christine.

—Señorita Everhart —devolvió el saludo James volviéndose luego a May—. Señorita...

—Parker. Señora Parker —se presentó May.

—Encantado de conocerla, señora Parker. Lamento molestarlas, pero en la barra tengo un amigo que está esperando su compañía desde que lo empujó.

May escondió su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos. Christine río melodiosamente. 

—¿Quién es ese señor? –preguntó la rubia.

—No lo sé. Estaba muerta de la vergüenza —reconoció May.

—Está por allá. Tomando un martini.

James señaló a un hombre de cabello azabache con unas pocas canas que parecían brillar entre todo ese cabello oscuro. Sus comisuras se curaron hacia arriba formando unos simpáticos pliegues cuando, a la lejanía, ambas mujeres lo vieron sonreír.

—Ah, no —dijo Christine—. No, no, no. Yo lo conozco muy bien.

—Señorita Everhart, le juro que mi amigo no tiene ninguna segunda intención —aclaró James. 

—¿Acaso ustedes practican un guión antes de venir? May, ni se te ocurra.

Aunque Christine parecía preocupada, al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar divertirse con la situación. Y May estaba un poco tomada al haber ingerido alcohol sin haber comido absolutamente nada antes.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó May, poniéndose de pie ayudándose al apoyar ambas palmas sobre la mesa.

—May, vas a arrepentirte de por vida por lo que estás a punto de hacer. 

May le sonrió y dirigió sus pasos a aquel hombre que, bebiendo un martini, no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—No seas mala con él —le dijo James a Christine, sentándose en el lugar que May había dejado vacío—. Como te dije, no tiene malas intenciones. 

—Cuando un hombre está sufriendo por amor puede hacer cosas estúpidas —reconoció la mujer.

—Vaya... Las malas noticias sí que vuelan rápido.

—Que la CEO de Industrias Stark se mude a la sede de Australia... es una noticia.

—Buenas noches —saludó el amigo de James a May. 

—Lamento lo sucedido más temprano —dijo la mujer.

—¿Podríamos olvidar eso? Empecemos de nuevo, ¿qué le parece?

—Creo que... está bien...

El hombre le extendió la mano derecha. May la miró y luego levantó la vista para mirarlo a él.

—Tony Stark, encantado de conocerla, señorita...

—Parker —dijo May, estrechando su mano—. May Parker.

Anthony miró a May y frunció el ceño, sonriendo de lado. Aquel leve contacto con la piel de la mujer despertó algo en él. Algo que creyó muerto cuando Virginia le dijo las dos fatídicas palabras que pusieron fin a una relación de casi ocho años.

—Un placer conocerla, señorita Parker.

—Señora Parker.

—¿Está casada?

—No, pero... Creo que hace rato que he dejado ese rótulo de lado, señor Stark.

—No me gustaría decir que es un rótulo. Puedes decirme Tony.

—Lo intentaré.

—¿Quiere un martini?

—No, creo que ya he bebido suficiente alcohol por el día de hoy —reconoció la mujer negando con las manos.

—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó el hombre.

—Sí, es que no he comido nada —respondió May, llevándose una mano al regazo.

—Si le parece... ¿Por qué no nos escapamos de esta aburrida fiesta y la acompaño a cenar?

—Primero, no creo poder costear sus pretensiones. Y segundo, estoy muy lejos de ser la clase de mujer que cree que soy.

Podría estar un poco ebria, pero May Parker estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para defenderse de un tipo como él.

—Lo siento, pero no era mi intención ofenderla. He terminado una relación hace poco, y créame que lo último que quiero en estos momentos es involucrarme con una mujer.

—Yo... Ay, ¡qué vergüenza! No lo sabía.

—No se preocupe. Es algo que todavía no sale a la luz.

May vislumbró un deje de nostalgia en su mirada. Quien haya sido la mujer de la cual se había separado, definitivamente había dejado un gran vacío en Anthony. Quizás por sentirse tan igual a él fue que accedió a acompañarlo a cenar.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada antes —le dijo.

—Claro. Por supuesto. Aquí la espero.

May llegó a los baños y marcó un número en su teléfono.

—¿Dónde estará este chico?

 

Sobre la cama, un muchacho se despertó culpa del sonido de un teléfono en algún lugar del cuarto.

–Peter. Oye, Peter —llamó al dueño del aparato, somnoliento—. Está sonando el teléfono. Quizás sea tu tía.

A su lado, el aludido suspiró sonoramente.

—¿Adónde está? —preguntó el aludido, igual de dormido que él.

—Vas a tener que encender la luz —respondió su acompañante, divertido.

—Rayos —tanteando en la oscuridad, Peter se levantó, enrollando su cuerpo con la sábana pese a las quejas y risas de parte de su amante. Se acercó al interruptor de luz y la encendió. En la cama pudo ver al otro muchacho girando sobre su cuerpo y tapándose la cara con una de las almohadas. Peter se mordió el labio. Nunca se le había antojado tanto morderle el trasero, pero con la imagen que ese muchacho le estaba enseñando era imposible resistirse—. ¿Hola?

—“ _¿Dónde estabas?_ ”, preguntó May, al otro lado de la línea.

—Estaba durmiendo, ¿qué sucede? —le dijo, sentándose de un salto sobre la cama y acariciando una de las piernas de su acompañante.

—“ _Probablemente llegue más tarde, ¿está bien? ¿Ya cenaste?_ ”

—¿Que si ya cené? ¡Pero si hasta comí el postre! —Peter le dio un rápido beso sobre uno de los muslos de su acompañante, quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza, pero sólo llegó a despeinarlo con las yemas de los dedos.

—“ _¿Estás solo o llamaste a algún amigo para que te acompañara?_ ”

—No, Harley me está cuidando —dijo el muchacho, mirando al aludido que estaba ya boca arriba, mirándolo y jugando con su cabello enrulado.

—“ _Bueno. Sólo llamaba para que no te preocuparas_.”

—De acuerdo. Que la pases bien, May. Te quiero.

—“ _Yo también te quiero. Envíale mis saludos a Harley y dale las gracias por ir y hacerte compañía_.”

—Le diré. Adiós —Peter cortó la llamada y lanzó el teléfono sobre la ropa regada a lo largo y a lo ancho de toda la habitación.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Te agradece por estar cuidándome.

—Le hubieras dicho que es un placer.

Peter resintió el tono con el que Harley le había hablado. Se relamió los labios y se acercó a los suyos.

No era la persona que él esperaba pero Harley Keener sí que sabía satisfacerlo. 


	2. Cuando todo empieza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle y Ned llegan a la conclusión de que Peter es una viuda negra, pero Harley va a intentar hasta lo imposible con tal de no terminar siendo asesinado.
> 
> May, por su parte, recibe una llamada de Tony y con ella una propuesta que no será fácil rechazar.

Cuando May se percató de sus acciones, estaba ingresando a un lujoso departamento de la Gran Manzana. Al vislumbrar las luces de la ciudad a través de los ventanales del lugar se dio cuenta que estaban en alguno de los pisos más altos del edificio. Su niña interior pareció renacer con tal vista. Se acercó al vidrio pero tan pronto como lo hizo se sobresaltó al ver su reflejo. Se giró para ver a Antony que, sin comprender lo que había sucedido, sólo le sonrió.

—¿Todo esta bien?

—Sí, es sólo que... la vista es increíble...

—¿Sí? —preguntó el hombre, deshaciéndose de su saco para dejarlo sobre el sofá y desabotonarse los dos primeros botones de su camisa.

—¿Es que no se había dado cuenta? —le preguntó May, siguiéndolo hasta la cocina.

—¿No dije que no quería que me tratara como a un señor?

—Tú también me estás tratando como a una señora mayor —reconoció May, sentándose en torno a la isla en medio de la cocina.

—De acuerdo —Anthony se volvió a ella y le extendió la mano—. Tony, encantado de conocerte.

—May. El gusto es mío —sonrió la aludida estrechando su mano por segunda vez en la noche.

—Muy bien, May. ¿Que te gustaría cenar?

—Hay una duda que me ha estado atormentando desde que nos conocimos...

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Tony, con su cuerpo apoyado sobre el mármol de la mesada, de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—¿Sabes algo? Acabaste de herir mis sentimientos de chef. Ahora voy a prepararte el mejor risotto que hayas probado en la vida. 

—De acuerdo. 

La noche pasó y el sol los encontró a ambos en el living, Tony sentado en el sillón con una botella de champaña a medio tomar, y a May en la alfombra, sosteniendo su cabeza con su brazo apoyado sobre el sofá donde Anthony estaba sentado. 

—Y Christine me invitó al evento. Claramente no estaba en mis planes dejarla sola. 

—Tengo ese efecto en las mujeres. 

—Y yo te dije que no soy ese tipo de mujeres. 

—Y yo que no estoy buscando una relación. Mira, después de lo sucedido con Pepper, quisiera tomarme un tiempo conmigo mismo. 

—¿Se llama Pepper? 

—Sí... 

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué se separaron? 

—Por mis errores. Como siempre. 

May terminó de beber su copa de agua y volvió su vista a Anthony. 

—Tony... En una separación, ambas partes son las culpables de la misma. 

—No me conoces para nada —reconoció el hombre, bebiendo la última gota de bebida en su copa. May le sonrió—. Pero, dime, ¿lo dices por experiencia? 

—¿Piensas que soy una mujer separada? Claro que no. 

—Entonces, ¿estás de novia? 

—¿Doy la impresión de ser una mujer que le es infiel a su pareja? 

—No, lo siento. Esa no fue mi intención. ¿Acaso hicimos algo malo? No le veo nada de malo ir a cenar a casa de un amigo. 

—La verdad es que mi esposo falleció en un accidente hace unos años. 

—Oh. Ya veo. Entonces, ¿anoche te reportaste con tu mamá? —le preguntó con una sonrisa. 

—Con mi sobrino, Peter. 

—¿Vives con tu familia? 

—Sólo con Peter. ¡Qué curioso resultaste ser! De hecho, él es un ferviente admirador tuyo. 

—¿En serio? 

—¡Sí! Te menciona al menos una vez por día. 

—Espero conocerlo algún —sus deseos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono. Anthony se inclinó para agarrarlo y apagar la alarma—. ¿Puedes creer que en media hora tengo una reunión? 

—¿Estuvimos hablando toda la noche? —preguntó May. 

—Así fue —respondió Anthony, incorporándose y extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba—. Si me esperas, puedo llevarte hasta tu casa. 

—¿Quieres que prepare café? 

Anthony le sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se llevaba consigo la ropa que había dejado sobre el sofá. 

—Te lo agradecería mucho. 

May sonrió y también se levantó de la alfombra, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Después de poner el café y el agua en la cafetera, agarró su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Peter, avisándole que llegaría en poco más de media hora. 

 

El Lamborghini Spyder color azul de Anthony se estacionó frente al edificio donde May vivía. 

—Muchas gracias por traerme. 

—Gracias a ti por hacerme pasar tan hermosa velada. 

—Entonces, nos... vemos... 

May se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y apoyó su mano para abrir la puerta, pero Anthony la detuvo. 

—May —mencionó su nombre, ocasionando que lo mirara—. ¿Está bien si nos vemos en otra ocasión? 

La mujer lo miró. Dudó unos instantes, pero algo la incitó a aceptar la petición del millonario. 

—Me imagino que ya tienes mi número de teléfono. 

—Dame cinco minutos y lo consigo. 

—Estaré esperando tu llamada —la mujer bajó del vehículo pero se volvió a Anthony antes de cerrar la puerta—. ¡Ah! ¿Tony? 

—Dime. 

—Estaré durmiendo —reconoció. El hombre frunció el ceño—. Si es que no respondo. 

 

Peter regresó a su habitación. May le había avisado que llegaría pronto y debía ordenar el desastre que en el fulgor del momento había ocasionado con Harley. 

Harley. 

Lo miró, con el cuerpo apoyado sobre el umbral de la puerta. Se aclaró la garganta varias veces, rogando que su amante lo oyera y se despertara. Desde la cama, el cuerpo semidormido que allí yacía se giró y le sonrió. 

—Buenos días. 

—¿Te despertaste? —le preguntó Peter. 

—Sí. ¿Qué hora es? —inquirió el rubio, sentándose en la cama y rascándose la cabeza. 

—Es media mañana. May está viniendo, así que ayúdame a ordenar la casa. 

Peter estaba por salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la cocina, pero Harley le lanzó una almohada que impactó sobre la espalda de Peter, ocasionando que se volviera a él. 

—¿Y mi beso de buenos días? 

—Cuando terminemos de ordenar tendrás tu beso —respondió Peter lanzándole luego la almohada—. Ahora vamos, levántate de una vez. 

—Sí, sí —oyó decir a Harley mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la cocina. Se detuvo a medio camino cuando oyó el sonido de las llaves sobre la cerradura de la puerta del departamento. 

—May —saludó el muchacho a la recién llegada, quien le sonrió mientras se quitaba los zapatos. 

—Buen día, cariño —le dijo, acercándose al muchacho y besándole los cabellos—. ¿Te duchaste recién? 

—Sí, hace un rato —le dijo su sobrino, dirigiéndose a la cocina. 

—¿Y Harley? —le preguntó, dirigiéndose a su habitación—. ¿Ya se fue? 

—Buenos días, señora Parker —dijo el aludido, saliendo de la habitación de Peter, vestido. 

—Justo le estaba preguntando a Peter por ti. ¿Descansaste bien? 

—Sí, la cama de Peter es cómoda. 

Desde el living, el aludido le miró y le frunció el ceño. Estaba doblando las sábanas que había dejado originalmente para dormir ahí, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y terminó con Harley en su habitación. 

—Me alegro mucho. Prepara el desayuno, cariño —dijo May, volviéndose hacia Peter—. Enseguida me uno a ustedes, voy a cambiarme. Ah. Si alguien me llama por teléfono, me avisas, ¿sí? 

—Claro —dijo su sobrino, con una sonrisa. Peter dejó las sábanas sobre el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina donde vertió agua del grifo y la puso a calentar. Estaba por lavar los platos que habían quedado sucios de la noche pasada, hasta que sintió un suave agarre sobre su cintura y un beso detrás de su oreja que le hizo cosquillas—. ¿Qué haces? 

—Buscando mi beso de los buenos días —respondió Harley en voz baja sobre su oído. 

—Ya déjame —le pidió Peter, agarrando sus brazos y haciendo que lo soltara—. May puede venir en cualquier momento. Puedes irte si quieres —agregó, sin siquiera darse vuelta a mirarlo. 

Harley frunció el ceño y suspiró. Conocía a Peter y no hacerle caso sería peor a que lo ignorara. 

—De acuerdo, me voy. Nos vemos mañana. 

May volvió a la cocina y encontró a Peter preparándole un café. 

—Gracias, cariño —le dijo la mujer, agarrando la taza que le estaba siendo extendida por su sobrino—. ¿Y Harley? 

—Se fue. Tenía cosas qué hacer. 

—Oh, qué lástima —el sonido del teléfono de la casa sonando llamó la atención de los Parker. May fue quien atendió la llamada—. ¿Diga? 

—“¿May? Soy yo, Christine.”

—Christine, buenos días —la saludó la mujer antes de bostezar—. Oh, lo siento mucho. 

—“Vaya. ¿Eso quiere decir que pasó lo que creo que pasó?” 

—Por supuesto que no —respondió la aludida, sonriendo y acariciando el borde de su taza. Peter se la quedó mirando. Algo bueno le había pasado la noche pasada. Eso ocasionó que sonriera. Había sido una buena elección haber convencido a su tía de acompañar a su vieja amiga de la secundaria donde sea que la haya invitado—. La verdad es que nos la pasamos hablando toda la noche —le dijo, dirigiéndose con pasos presurosos a su cuarto con la taza de café en la mano.

—“¿Tony Stark sólo habló toda la noche?” 

—Sólo habló —respondió May, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto con el cuerpo—. Entiendo que hayas estado preocupada por mí, pero él está pasando por una mala racha en el amor. Ahora mismo no está pensando en comenzar una nueva relación. Hasta podría asegurarte que es lo último en lo que está pensando. 

—“May... Realmente no puedo creer lo que me estás contando...” May rió melodiosamente. “¿Van a volver a verse?” 

—Dijo que me llamaría. Pero no creo que lo haga. 

—“¡Ay, May! Realmente no conoces a Tony Stark.” 

 

Peter sacaba los libros necesarios para la próxima materia cuando se sobresaltó al sentir una mano posarse sobre uno de sus hombros. 

—Ah... Ned... Eres tú —dijo, llevándose una mano al pecho para sentir si su corazón seguía latiendo—. Pensé que era Harley... 

—¿Qué pasó ahora? —le preguntó su amigo, suspirando. 

—¿Por qué dices eso? —inquirió Peter mirándolo de reojo. 

—Peter... Te conozco... 

—Voy a terminar con él. 

—Lo sabía... No entiendo por qué si Harley es un buen chico. 

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso si apenas hablas con él? —volvió a preguntar Peter, cerrando su casillero. 

—Acepté su solicitud de Facebook... 

—¿Por qué siempre terminas siendo el psicólogo de todos mis ex? 

—Casualmente todos tus ex terminan siendo amigos míos... Es una especie de patrón... 

—Peter —el aludido revoleó los ojos y se giró. 

—Harley, buen día —lo saludó el muchacho. 

—Ned, buenos días. 

—Buenos días —lo saludó Ned antes de pasar a su lado y palmear uno de sus hombros, lamentando lo que estaba a punto de acontecer. 

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Harley. 

—Bien, ¿y tú? —dijo Peter sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción. 

—Bien. Aquí. Empezando el día. 

—Oye, Harley —lo interrumpió Peter levantando un poco el tono de voz. 

—Dime. 

—Creo que debemos separarnos. 

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó el rubio después de unos segundos.

—Siento que las cosas entre nosotros no están funcionando. Y lo mejor será que nos separemos. 

—Está terminando con él, ¿cierto? —Michelle ocasionó que Ned la mirara y sonriera de lado. 

—Ese es el rostro de una víctima de una viuda negra —aclaró Ned también observando la expresión de Harley. 

—¿La araña? 

—Sí, ellas se deshacen de sus víctimas cuando ya no le son necesarias. 

—¿Y Peter es una viuda negra? 

—¿A cuántos más les ha hecho lo mismo? 

—A varios —dijo la muchacha mientras el aludido volvía con ellos, dejando a Harley perplejo—. Hasta camina como una... 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Peter con una sonrisa. 

—Y hasta parece que se regodea luego de terminar con la vida de su víctima. 

—¿Pueden decirme de qué están hablando? —preguntó el aludido dirigiéndose junto a sus amigos al salón de clase. 

—De tu parecido con una viuda negra —respondió Michelle. 

Peter sonrió de lado. Ni siquiera había que preguntar la razón de tal comparación. 

 

Su cuerpo estaba llegando al clímax. Apenas podía contener las fuerzas para no terminar de rodillas en el suelo. Justo como Harley estaba en esos momentos. Debía reconocer que ese chico sabía cómo excitarlo. Desde su posición comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos dorados de un lado hacia otro pero no encontraba peinado alguno que fuera de su agrado. Terminó por jalar con fuerza de ellos y empujar la cabeza del muchacho contra su erección, todo lo que pudo, apenas unos pocos segundos para sentir el cosquilleo de la campanilla de Harley sobre su glande. Se mordió el labio de cara al cielo como si estuviera agradeciéndole a la vida estar vivo para experimentar eso. Cuando Harley se alejó un poco de él para toser y tomar algo de aire, Peter volvió a agarrar sus cabellos con una mano mientras que, con la otra seguía masturbándose hasta descargarse sobre el rostro del muchacho.

—Ahora límpialo —le ordenó. El rubio, que estaba limpiándose el rostro, lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Con tu boca —agregó en un susurro mientras delineaba los labios de Harley con la yema de su dedo índice. El aludido no hizo otra cosa excepto obedecer. Poco a poco Peter comenzaba a dejarse llevar una vez más, pero de ser así no regresaría sino hasta la próxima hora, y tanto la profesora como sus amigos estarían preocupados por él—. Ya... Ya es suficiente —Harley lo miró y se incorporó. Peter se levantó la ropa interior y los pantalones. Mientras se acomodaba la ropa miró al rubio, quien no había salido del cubículo—. ¿Lo ves? Es por eso que no funcionamos —el aludido lo miró mientras trataba de darle forma a su cabello con ambas manos—. Eres como un perrito faldero, Harley. Siempre estás ahí cuando tengo ganas de coger, siempre haces lo que te pido, siempre esperas a que yo te diga qué hacer. No eres un hombre. No tienes iniciativa propia. 

—Si fuera diferente, ¿seguirías conmigo? 

Su mirada demostraba toda esa dulzura que Harley le transmitía y de la cual Peter ya estaba asqueado. Atinó a revolear los ojos y lanzó una risita burlona a modo de respuesta. 

—Adiós, Harley —le dijo, abriendo la puerta del cubículo. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse de un golpe. Volvió la vista a Harley y se dio cuenta que él había sido el causante del portazo. Antes de poder ser capaz de decir o hacer algo, Peter se encontró contra una de las paredes del cubículo, su cuerpo sin posibilidad alguna de escape y sus labios apresados con una pasión que jamás había sentido de parte de ese muchacho. No fue sino hasta que él se quedó sin aire que sus bocas se separaron. 

—¿Tengo que tratarse así? —le susurró mirándolo directo a los ojos mientras una de sus manos jalaba de los cabellos de su nuca—. ¿Eh? —agregó apretando la hombría de Peter con su rodilla. 

—Vaya —jadeó el aludido—. ¿Acaso he despertado a la bestia? 

—Compruébalo por ti mismo —respondió el aludido ahora frotando su propia erección contra el cuerpo de Peter. 

 

Cuando Ned le envió a Peter un mensaje, este le respondió no sólo media hora más tarde sino que le dijo que lo esperara en la salida trasera de la secundaria. Ned llegó hasta allí al finalizar el día y encontró a su amigo sentado en una de las bancas del lugar. Peter le sonrió al verlo acercarse. 

—¿Me ayudas? —le pidió con una sonrisa pícara decorando su rostro. 

—¿A qué? —repreguntó Ned. 

—A levantarme —respondió Peter. 

—¿A levantarte? ¿Qué sucedió? 

—Harley sucedió —Ned lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa tal que ocasionó que su amigo ensanchara su sonrisa—. Déjame en el anden. En el camino te explico. 

—¿Se reconciliaron? 

—Y no te das una idea de cómo... 

 

Era de noche y una tormenta estaba azotando Queens. Peter trataba de concentrarse en la tarea de Física que debía resolver pero los mensajes que estaba intercambiando con Harley se lo impedían. Por su parte, May estaba preparando la cena hasta que el teléfono llamó su atención. 

—Buenas noches —dijo a la persona al otro lado de la línea. 

—“Dije que iba a llamarte, ¿lo recuerdas?” 

La mujer sonrió. 

—Pensé que lo habías olvidado. 

—“Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?” 

—Tu historial me hace pensar eso... 

—“Siéntete halagada entonces. Eres la primera mujer a la cual le devuelvo la llamada luego de una primera cita.”

—Puede ser... 

—“May... No tengo mucho tiempo.” 

—Está bien. Hablamos luego. 

—“¡No! No quise decir eso.”

—¿Entonces...?

—“Estoy estacionado frente a tu edificio. ¿Podrías salir aunque sea un momento?” 

May se sorprendió por sus palabras. Podría jurar que para Anthony no había sido fácil decirlas. 

—Uhm... Estoy preparando la cena, pero... 

—“Sólo será un momento, lo prometo.”

—De acuerdo. Enseguida bajo —apenas respondió a su petición, May cortó la llamada. No quería tener que arrepentirse luego si es que Anthony seguía hablando—. ¿Peter? 

El aludido se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su tía dentro de su cuarto. Automáticamente escondió su teléfono entre uno de los libros que estaban frente suyo.

—Dime. 

—Voy a comprar algo que se me olvidó para la cena. 

—De acuerdo. Llévate paraguas. 

May asintió. El muchacho suspiró sonoramente cuando su tía se fue. Se quedó inmóvil hasta que oyó el sonido de la puerta del departamento cerrándose. Estiró su cuerpo y ambos brazos. Ya no podía ocultar lo que Harley había despertado en él con lo que le había estado enviando, y que May estuviera ausente unos minutos le daba el tiempo necesario para tener un poco de satisfacción personal. 

 

May se acercó corriendo al vehículo estacionado frente al edificio evitando que la lluvia la atacara. Anthony le abrió la puerta desde adentro y ella subió al automóvil. 

—Hola —le dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa. 

—Hola —saludó el hombre imitando hasta su sonrisa.

—¿Para qué querías que viniera? 

—Quería saber cómo estabas. 

—¡Podrías habérmelo preguntado por teléfono! —dijo May entre risas.

—No es lo mismo —reconoció Anthony con una seriedad que ocasionó un poco de incomodidad en su acompañante. 

—Bueno... Estoy bien. ¿Y tú? 

—Bien. Cansado. Esto de haber vuelto a ser el CEO hace que recuerde por qué había renunciado al puesto apenas tuve la oportunidad. 

—Te invitaría una taza de café antes de que vayas a casa, pero... está mi sobrino. 

—¿Peter? 

—Sí. 

—Me encantaría conocerlo. 

—Es difícil explicar esto justo ahora —sentenció May en referencia a la relación que apenas estaba naciendo entre ambos mientras sus ojos se enfocaba en las gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra el parabrisas. 

—¿Por qué? 

Cuando May volvió su mirada hacia Anthony, se dio cuenta que aunque el coche no estuviera encendido, sus manos jamás se habían despegado del volante. 

—¿Te ocurre algo? 

—No. ¿A mí? No, por supuesto que no. 

—Es como si estuvieras nervioso por estar aquí conmigo —Anthony la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¿Qué? —inquirió, con una sonrisa—. No me digas que acerté. 

Su oyente despegó las manos del volante y suspiró cerrando los ojos por unos instantes. 

—May... No voy a negar que he pasado un momento increíble junto a ti. Hace años, y creo haber perdido la cuenta de cuántos, que no paso la noche entera sólo hablando con alguien. Sobre todo si es una mujer. 

—¿Pero...? 

—No hay ningún pero. Me gustaría saber si tú sientes lo mismo. 

Dentro suyo, May sentía que algo se estremecía, pero no podía decir qué o debido a qué estaba sintiendo aquello. 

—Creo que estuvo bien. Me divertí mucho, es verdad. Es agradable tener a alguien distinto de un adolescente para charlar. 

—¿Te gustaría que nos sigamos viendo? 

—Por supuesto. Es decir, no tengo motivos para decir que no. Has sido muy atento conmigo y eres una persona muy amable... 

Anthony ya no estaba sosteniendo con fuerza el volante. Poco a poco fue soltándose y se dejó llevar por el monólogo sin fin por parte de May a quien terminó callando con un suave beso. La aludida se quedó perpleja ante el accionar del hombre. 

—Lo siento —susurró Anthony—. Si tengo que serte sincero... No he dejado de pensar en ti ni por un instante. 

 

El movimiento involuntario del cuerpo de Peter ocasionaba que la cama rechinara. Aunque la parte de arriba estuviera a punto de caérsele encima, el orgasmo que estaba por experimentar valía todo el desastre y hasta los gemidos de placer que no había podido contener. 

Harley podía haberle hecho el mejor sexo de su vida hasta entonces y podría haber extendido un poco más su relación con él, pero no era un hombre. 

 

May reía. No pudo evitar reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así. Algo tan puro si es que podía llamarlo de ese modo. 

—Yo tampoco he podido dejar de hacerlo —le dijo conteniendo el llanto—. Lo siento. Es que... ¿Sabes? Hace mucho tiempo que no siento esto y... Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de estar arriesgándolo todo contigo, Tony. 

—Arriesguémonos juntos —soltó Anthony, esperanzado—. Yo también tengo miedo. Tengo apenas una relación formal en mi haber y ha terminado en desastre. No quisiera que pase lo mismo contigo. No contigo. 

—Entonces, vayamos despacio. No apresuremos las cosas. Ya sea si va a suceder algo entre nosotros o no, sólo dejemos que las cosas... pasen...

—Me parece perfecto. 

—Bien... Debo irme. Peter debe estar esperándome. 

—Claro. Peter. 

—Nos vemos, Tony. 

May bajó del vehículo, entró al edificio y abordó el ascensor que la llevaba al séptimo piso. No podía evitar sonreír. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía de ese modo, lo sabía. Lo que no, era si empezar una relación con Anthony fuera una buena idea, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Por él, lo haría. 

 

Harley no era un hombre. 

No tenía su porte, no tenía su cabello, mucho menos esa mirada animal que estaba tan bien estampada en esa fotografía escondida entre el colchón y la cama arriba suyo. 

Estaba llegando al clímax, lo sabía, lo intuía. 

Hubiera querido que él lo estuviera tocando, que él estuviera volviéndolo loco, que después de haberse hecho cargo de su erección, él enterrara la suya en lo profundo de su ser y se moviera en su interior hasta sentir que partía su cuerpo en dos.

Después de todo, él siempre había sido el hombre de sus sueños, el ideal de hombre con el que quisiera yacer cada maldito día de su vida. Él sería la única persona por la cual cambiaría a Harley. Por él, lo haría.

Separó sus labios que, temblorosos, susurraron el nombre de su amante platónico segundos antes de llegar al clímax.

—S... Stark... Señor Stark... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer~! ♡
> 
> ¿Esperaban que Harley cambiara tan drásticamente por Peter?  
> ¿Y que el hombre de los sueños de Peter sea nadie más y nadie menos que Tony?
> 
> Nos leemos en otro capítulo :)


	3. Primer contacto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley y Peter deciden festejar su aniversario de la mejor forma posible, pero May les pide que pasen por su casa por algo sumamente importante.
> 
> Esa noche, la vida de Peter cambiará por completo, pero su decisión afectará la vida de todos los que lo rodean.

—¿Quieres la manzana? —le preguntó Harley a Peter, sentado frente al muchacho quien asintió—. Nos vemos más tarde.

Ned reparó en las acciones realizadas por el par. Harley dejó la fruta sobre la bandeja del castaño, pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad de rozar apenas el dorso de su mano con la yema de sus dedos antes de levantarse de la silla y alejarse de ellos.

—Eso sí que es un cambio importante —dijo Ned.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Peter antes de darle una mordida a la manzana.

—Keener y tú. La verdad es que no pensé que iban a durar tanto.

—Sólo fueron un par de semanas…

—Peter, hace como dos meses que estás con Keener. Hasta Michelle está sorprendida de que no lo hayas mandado a volar todavía.

—Bueno —dijo Peter, mirando a Harley a la lejanía—… Ha sabido conquistarme…

—Sí, claro —soltó Ned, revoleando los ojos—. Como si no lo fueras a cambiar por Tony Stark si se te presenta la oportunidad.

—Eso nunca va a suceder —reconoció Peter—. Aunque me muera de ganas, el señor Stark está lejos de toda expectativa amorosa.

—Pero es tu amor platónico.

—Sí, y lamentablemente así quedará.

—¿Por qué no tratas de meter alguno de tus inventos en la expo de este año?

—Mhh… Lo tendré en cuenta —respondió Peter levantándose de su asiento y agarrando la bandeja sobre la cual había estado almorzando.

—Recuerda: todo sea por estar cerca del señor Stark.

Peter sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo. La verdad es que la idea no era mala. Le daría lástima tener que abandonar a Harley… en caso de tener algún acercamiento con Anthony, por supuesto. ¿Cómo lo saludaría? ¿“Hola, señor Stark. Mi nombre es Peter Parker, un gran fanático suyo”? No, sería demasiado. Quizás él se cansaría de oírlo, revolearía los ojos y le prestaría atención a alguien más. Se quedó pensando que desde su separación con Virginia Potts, no había salido en ningún lado que Anthony estuviera con alguien en la actualidad.

Faltaba un mes para la Stark Expo. Quizás podía idear algo en ese lapso de tiempo, sólo tenía que pensar un poco más y tener en mente las palabras de Ned. Después de todo, el único que saldría perdiendo con todo aquello sería Harley.

Sintió una sensación de adrenalina tan sólo por recordar lo que habían hecho en el baño de hombres antes de entrar a clases. El pedido de separación que le había dicho había ocasionado que Harley comenzara a tomar las riendas de la relación… al menos cuando Peter estaba cerca. Cuando no, seguía siendo el niño tierno que había aceptado en su cama por expreso pedido suyo. Porque, claro, nadie se metía en la cama de Peter si él no quería. Aunque debía reconocer que algo de esa ternura también le gustaba, no se comparaba en lo absoluto a lo que Anthony Stark podría llegar a hacerle. Ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro para que su cerebro no terminara por proyectar imágenes obscenas entre ambos, imágenes que Peter estaba muy lejos de hacer realidad.

 

El atrapante aroma a café recién preparado la despertó. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas hasta sentir un peso ajeno a su lado. Con lentitud abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una hermosa sonrisa que se acercó a ella y terminó por posarse con ternura sobre su frente.

—Buen día —dijo.

—El café está listo —dijo Anthony.

—Lo sé. Puedo olerlo hasta aquí —el hombre se quedó de pie al lado de la cama sobre la cual May se desperezó. 

—May.

—¿Mh? —preguntó la aludida mirándolo.

—¿No crees que ya va siendo hora?

—¿De qué?

—De que Peter se entere de lo nuestro.

May suspiró y agarrando la sábana cubrió su cuerpo con ella.

—Creo que todavía es muy pronto, Tony.

El aludido lanzó un suspiro, sonriendo.

—No tienes idea de las veces que dices eso con esa misma expresión en el rostro. Si tengo que ser sincero contigo, sabía que ibas a decir eso…

—¿En serio? —preguntó May, con una expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza ahora decorando su rostro.

—Sí, así es —Anthony se quedó mirando a la mujer hasta sentarse a su lado y llamar su atención—. Dime una cosa. ¿A qué le temes?¿Tienes miedo que Peter no acepte lo nuestro?

—No… Yo —la mujer hizo una pausa y suspiro—… Sí… Probablemente… Mira… Para Peter, su figura paterna siempre ha sido Ben. Te he dicho que sus padres murieron cuando él era apenas un niño, y no ha conocido a ningún otro hombre en su vida… de mi parte… ¿Me entiendes?

—Quieres decir que nunca has tenido otra pareja después de Ben.

—Exacto.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de que así sea —la aludida lo miró—. May, soy capaz de casarme contigo, ¿sí lo entiendes? Si temes que Peter piense que voy a hacerte daño o algo así, deja eso de lado porque nunca sucederá.

—¿Dijiste que… serías capaz de casarte conmigo…?

—Sí. ¿Quieres que lo repita? 

—Estás loco, Tony —concluyó la mujer, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del aludido.

—Seguro. Loco por ti. Mira, podes hacer una cena, ¿qué te parece? Vayamos al restorán más caro de la ciudad…

—Tony, Tony, Tony —intentó frenarlo May—. No.

—De acuerdo, en tu casa. Déjame llevar al menos una botella de vino.

—Eso me gustó más. ¿Qué hora es?

—Tarde, para ti.

—Rayos… ¿Por qué no me despertaste más temprano?

—Amo tu rostro cuando estás durmiendo.

—Deja de decir esas cosas vergonzosas, por favor.

Anthony rió y besó los cabellos de May.

—Vamos, o el café va a enfriarse, tu sobrino se dará cuenta que no estás en casa y tendrás problemas.

 

Sólo eran siete malditos pisos los que los separaban de una cama, pero no podían evitar rozar un milímetro de su cuerpo sobre el del otro. Eran adolescentes y de por sí sus hormonas estaban por las nubes pero cuando estaban así de cerca, todo parecía estar a punto de explotar.

—¿Estás seguro que tu tía no está? —le preguntó Harley a Peter apoyando su pelvis sobre el trasero del segundo, ocasionando su sonrisa.

—Me dijo que no —gimió Peter, fallando en el intento de meter la llave en la cerradura, acción que Harley terminó por realizar mientras su labio inferior era jalado por los dientes de Peter.

—¿Puedes esperar al menos a entrar?

—Sabes que no —la puerta se abrió y ambos fueron sorprendidos por May quien ajena a la situación que había estado a punto de llevarse a cabo, los saludó con una sonrisa—. Ma… May… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Así de rápido como Harley sacó sus manos del cuerpo de Peter, Peter se alejó automáticamente de él, ingresando al departamento de un salto.

—Para tu información, vivo aquí. ¿O no?

—Pues… Sí, pero… Pensé que no volverías hasta la noche.

—Cambié de parecer —dijo May sentándose frente al televisor—. ¿Qué sucede que preguntas tanto? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No… No es eso —respondió el muchacho intercambiando miradas con Harley, quien se hincó de hombros—. Olvídalo…

—Ah, Peter. ¿Tienes algo qué hacer el sábado en la noche? —preguntó, asomándose por sobre el sofá.

—Había quedado con Harley…

—Realmente necesito que estés en casa —una vez más, la pareja intercambió miradas pero ninguno dijo nada—… Tengo una idea. Miren, la verdad es que habrá una cena, y… no durará demasiado. Quizás media hora o una hora. Invita a Harley, y luego pueden irse donde sea que tengan pensado ir. ¿Qué les parece?

—¿Una cena de qué? —preguntó Peter.

—Es una sorpresa —dijo May. El aludido se quedó mirando a su tía aún cuando ella volvió a prestar atención a la pantalla del televisor. ¿Cómo decirlo sin sonar cruel? Nunca la había visto así de feliz. May siempre le había sonreído, y aparentaba ser feliz, pero sólo era eso. Él sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que dejar a May e irse a vivir a otro lugar, por el bien de ambos, pero si había algo que le impedía hacerlo aún siendo estudiante de secundaria, era el hecho de que si lo hacía, May se quedaría sola.

—¿Estará saliendo con alguien? —susurró Peter más para él mismo, cuando entró junto con Harley a su habitación. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó el rubio, lanzando su mochila sobre la cama de Peter y sentándose sobre el colchón.

—May… ¿Será que empezó a salir con alguien?

—¿Tú crees?

—No se me ocurre otra razón para la cual necesite mi presencia un sábado por la noche…

—Tampoco es que tú salgas mucho los sábados por la noche…

—Pero este sábado era especial…

—Lo sé —susurró Peter, prestándole atención, sonriendo.

—Pero quizás no sea una cena tan larga. Hagamos el esfuerzo de controlar nuestros impulsos un poco más —Peter sonrió por sus palabras. Ahí estaba el tierno Harley asomándose—. Oye, ¿tienes idea de qué harás para la Stark expo?

Si había querido mantenerse a raya hasta que Harley se fuera o May desapareciera por unos minutos mágicos, ese apellido ocasionó que un cosquilleo recorriera todo el cuerpo de Peter hasta agolparse sobre su hombría.

—Todavía no —respondió el aludido, sentándose en la silla frente a Harley y tratando de aparentar calma.

—No te preocupes —dijo el muchacho, palmeando la pierna de Peter y acariciándola luego—. Algo se te va a ocurrir —Peter lo miró. El tierno Harley se había ido al demonio. Lo que ahora tenía en frente, lo que sea que fuere, estaba bajando la cremallera de su pantalón y sentía sus brillantes ojos celestes clavándose como flechas sobre los suyos—. Más vale que cubras tu boca, o la señora Parker se enterará de lo que va a suceder aquí.

 

Peter había quedado en ir a buscar a Harley y pasar un rato con él hasta la hora de la cena. Eso significaba una rutina rápida de sexo agradeciendo que su hermana menor tuviera una fiesta de cumpleaños en casa de una amiga y su madre tuviera que ir a buscarla.

May ya le había preguntado a su sobrino si estaba de regreso, y él le respondió que estaban a pocas cuadras. Admirando la mesa ya esperando por sus invitados, se sobresaltó al oír el timbre. Se sonrió al abrirla y ver a la persona que había llegado.

—Bienvenido —saludó a Anthony.

—Gracias —dijo el aludido en el mismo o quizás peor estado de nerviosismo que la mujer—. ¿Me dejas pasar o vas a pasarme la comida por debajo de la puerta?

—¡Ah! Lo siento —se excusó May haciéndose a un lado—. Pasa, por favor.

El recién llegado ingresó al departamento y miró para todos lados, como si buscara algo.

—¿Y Peter?

—Está viniendo. Fue a casa de un amigo.

—Oh, ya veo. Mi tiempo de vida se ha extendido un poco más.

—¡No exageres! Se van a llevar de maravilla. De hecho, tiene pensado ingresar a tu feria tecnológica.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Harley lo está ayudando con eso.

—¿Harley?

—Sí… ¿Sabes algo? Él no me lo ha dicho aún, pero creo que están saliendo. Hacen una linda pareja, ya lo verás. ¿Me ayudas a llevar las cosas a la mesa?

—Seguro —con ayuda de Anthony, May terminó de llevar al comedor lo que había preparado, en el instante en que oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose—. Mira, ya parecemos una pareja de recién casados —dijo el hombre, ocasionando que su pareja negara con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Todo terminó volando por los aires —terminó Peter de contarle a Harley lo ocurrido en clase de Química el día anterior.

—Lo que nos perdimos —reconoció el rubio entrando él primero al departamento. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con la curiosa mirada de Anthony.

—¿Peter? —preguntó el mayor. El aludido señaló al muchacho que estaba buscando—. Oh, lo siento. ¿Tú eres Peter? —dijo dirigiéndose al aludido, quien todavía podía oír las palabras que Ned le había dicho días atrás. ¿Acaso su mejor amigo era vidente? No podía despegar sus ojos de los suyos, pero cuando lo hizo, recorrió cada facción de su rostro, cada centímetro de su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, pero volvió a levantarla para perderse en la curva que terminó formando su sonrisa—. Encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es…

—Stark… Tony… Anthony… Señor Stark…

De nada había servido las noches sin dormir pensando en cómo sería el encuentro con el sujeto que estaba frente suyo y las posibles respuestas que él le daría a cada una de sus preguntas. Todo raciocinio se esfumó cuando vio al mismísimo Anthony Edward Stark frente a él, dirigiéndole la palabra. El hombre rió sinceramente y se giró para mirar a May.

—La cena ya está lista.

Anthony dejó de mirarlo para dirigir su vista a su tía. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso él era la razón de esa cena? 

Sintió a Harley jalándolo de la remera. Cuando lo miró, vio un deje de preocupación en su rostro. El tierno Harley había regresado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó.

—S… Sí… Pero, ¡¿viste quién es?! —Peter no podía ocultar la enmarañada red de sentimientos que estaba experimentando en esos momentos y por más que tratara de explicárselo, dudaba que Harley lo comprendiera. Ned probablemente, sí, pero no Harley.

—Sí, yo también lo vi —respondió el rubio, tranquilo, acariciando con ternura la espalda de Peter para que se calmara un poco. El castaño alejó su mano abruptamente y se acercó a la mesa donde Anthony y May los esperaban.

—Bienvenido, Harley —lo saludó May.

—Gracias —saludó el aludido con algo de vergüenza—. Lamento la intromisión.

—¡No te disculpes por eso! Eres uno de los mejores amigos de Peter, eso te hace casi parte de la familia —agregó la mujer, guiñándole el ojo a su sobrino, quien no pareció comprender sus palabras.

—Finalmente nos conocemos —le dijo Anthony a Peter sentado uno frente al otro.

—No pensé que… usted quisiera conocerme —reconoció el aludido.

—May sólo ha dicho maravillas sobre ti, por supuesto que quería conocer a la persona que ha estado acompañándola durante todo este tiempo.

Peter se dio cuenta que Anthony quiso acercar su mano a la de su tía, pero ella ante el leve contacto bajó la suya hasta su regazo agachando la cabeza y sonriendo ampliamente. De nuevo, el muchacho no estaba comprendiendo qué estaba sucediendo. Lo único que le importaba era que Anthony estaba ahí, frente a él.

—Bueno —dijo May.

—¿Ya es hora? —preguntó Anthony.

—Eso creo —respondió la aludida en voz baja.

—Está bien —volvió a decir el hombre aclarándose luego la garganta—. Peter, la razón por la cual estoy esta noche en tu casa es porque quiero… Me retracto… Queremos que sepas que estamos en una relación.

El aludido pestañeó varias veces. Había sido una mala idea tratar de procesar las palabras de Anthony mientras se perdía en su mirada café.

—¿Qué? —musitó.

—Felicitaciones —dijo Harley volviendo a ser el tierno Harley que había ocasionado que Peter pensara en mandarlo al diablo.

—Pero, ¿qué…? ¿Cómo…?

Por más que lo intentara, todas las conexiones neuronales de Peter parecieron romperse ante las palabras de Anthony.

—¿Recuerdas la fiesta a la que me invitó Christine? —le preguntó May.

—¿Esa a la que no querías ir? —repreguntó Peter con un tono de voz que demostraba lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. 

—Esa misma —respondió su tía con una sonrisa—. Allí nos conocimos.

Su mirada estaba sobre May, no sobre él. No le estaba prestando atención a él, sino a May. Si alguna vez la mirada de Anthony había osado posarse sobre él, había sido por May.

 

La cena había pasado con la pareja de tórtolos contándoles a los menores acerca de cómo se conocieron y cómo poco a poco fue desarrollándose su relación. Peter sólo asentía e intentaba que su rostro expresara emociones que no estaba sintiendo. Todo el interrogatorio que haría un sobrino respecto a la nueva pareja de su tía estuvo a cargo de Harley. Fue una suerte llevarlo esa noche.

—Peter, ¿me ayudas a traer el postre? —preguntó May.

—Seguro.

—Oye, Peter —le preguntó Harley ocasionando que el aludido lo mirara—. Después de esto, ¿saldremos?

—Estoy algo cansado —suspiró el muchacho—. Mejor dejémoslo para mañana.

—En ese caso… Voy a llamar a mi madre para avisarle que iré a casa.

—Está bien.

May le entregó a Peter los potes con helado para que los llevara a la mesa. Algo llamó la atención en el rostro de su sobrino, por lo cual lo agarró del brazo.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó, preocupada.

—No… Sólo estoy cansado. ¿Por qué?

—Sé que esto fue apresurado, pero… Tony realmente tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, y sé que tú también. Además, puede darte una mano con lo de la presentación para la feria, ¿no? —Peter forzó una sonrisa y regresó al comedor donde solo estaba Anthony.  

—¿Y Harley? —le preguntó.

—Fue a tu habitación a hablar con su mamá —respondió el mayor.

—Ah.

Nunca había reparado en sus piernas. Se preguntaba por qué. Estaba sentado cómodamente con las piernas entreabiertas. Automáticamente Peter separó sus labios cuando sus ojos llegaron a su entrepierna, y del mismo modo se mordió el labio inferior como si quisiera ahogar todo lo que quería decirle en ese momento. Sus músculos se tensaron y torpemente lo que estaba entre sus manos terminó cayendo al suelo. Peter no pensó en sus acciones posteriores, o quizás se dejó llevar por su inconsciente. Si una persona ajena a la situación cruzara por la puerta de entrada pensaría cualquier cosa si viera a Peter arrodillado frente a Anthony, limpiando lo que segundos antes había sido una perfecta esfera de helado ahora desparramada sobre las piernas del mayor. Lentamente, cuidadosamente y quizás delicadamente, Peter trataba de sacar todo rastro con una servilleta de papel.

—Lo siento —se excusó mirándolo desde abajo.

—N… No te preocupes —dijo el aludido.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó May, entrando al comedor con dos potes más en sus manos.

—N… Nada —dijo Anthony.

May no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. Se imaginó el rostro rojo de su sobrino por lo que le había hecho a su querido señor Stark. Tardó un poco en recuperar la compostura, pero cuando lo hizo le dijo a Anthony que fuera al baño y agarrara una toalla.

—Pondré ese pantalón a lavar —agregó, entre risas.

—De acuerdo —Anthony se levantó rápidamente y fue al cuarto de baño, cruzándose con Harley en el pasillo quien se sorprendió por la prisa que llevaba el hombre.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó el muchacho una vez regresó al comedor.

—A Peter se le cayó helado sobre el pantalón de Tony —respondió May.

Harley se quedó mirando a Peter que, despreocupadamente, tomaba helado sentado en su lugar.

—¿Vas a venir a comer? Si no lo como yo —le dijo Peter.

 

Anthony sentía su corazón palpitando con fuerza. Era un mal momento para una taquicardia, por no decir el lugar. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era la razón. La mirada que Peter le había mostrado, arrodillado frente a él, distaba demasiado de la de un sobrino a su futuro tío, y eso lo perturbaba.


	4. ¿Reflexionas sobre las formas de las cosas en medio de la oscuridad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter no atiende las llamadas de Harley y el muchacho en cuestión no va a darse por vencido hasta hablar con él aunque sea una última vez. May se rehúsa a acompañar a Anthony a un viaje de negocios pero se da cuenta que salir del país será una experiencia completamente nueva para su sobrino. Anthony accede a llevar a Peter como su acompañante, pero eso no aligera en lo más mínimo la incomodidad que a veces le despierta ese chico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notas que a nadie le importan:** El título del capítulo es una frase de la canción [Glitter & Gold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrV90gXmOpA&list=RDIrV90gXmOpA) de Barns Courtney. Tengo como una especie de **OBSESIÓN IMPORTANTE** con las canciones de este sujeto :)
> 
>  **NOTA IMPORTANTE QUE SÍ TIENE QUE IMPORTARLES :** El siguiente capítulo tiene una especie de vouyerismo... El que avisa, no traiciona, así que después no se me quejen xD

Era la décima vez en la mañana que Harley lo llamaba.

—Imbécil —soltó Peter, lanzando el teléfono sobre el colchón no sin antes apagarlo y volviendo su atención al proyecto que ya fuera tarde o temprano  le presentaría a Anthony. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, y sintió el calor agolpándose en sus mejillas. Incluso lanzó una risita. Le gustaba hacer algo sólo para él. Siempre había deseado eso, y gracias a May, eso estaba ocurriendo. Pero recordó algo más al respecto, y alejó las herramientas por un momento—. May…

 

—Lo siento, Tony, pero no puedo acompañarte —le dijo May, bajando del ascensor junto al aludido.

—¿En serio? Tienes pasaje abierto hasta un minuto antes de despegar, cariño —dijo el hombre, agarrando a la mujer de la cintura.

—No dirías eso si pagaras ese pasaje —reconoció la mujer, aceptando un beso en la mejilla de parte de Anthony. Ambos entraron al departamento—. ¡Peter! ¡¿Estás listo?! —lo llamó su tía, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Un sonido a la lejanía llamó la atención del recién llegado quien al agudizar la vista vio a Peter saliendo del baño con una toalla cubriéndolo de la cintura para abajo. Se acomodó el cabello con una mano mientras usó la otra para cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.

—Señor Stark —lo saludó con una sonrisa.

—Peter —dijo el aludido devolviéndose el saludo. Hasta que la puerta del cuarto se cerró detrás de Peter, Anthony sintió una leve incomodidad. Tragó saliva, pero se ahogó con ella y comenzó a toser.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó May, saliendo de la cocina.

—Sí… Sí… Sólo… me ahogué…

—¿Y Peter?

—Creo que se estaba dando una ducha.

—Iré a decirle que se dé prisa —dijo la mujer, acariciando la espalda de Anthony—. A propósito, respecto al viaje… ¿Por qué no llevas a Peter? La semana entrante inicia su receso en la escuela. Sería una linda experiencia para él.

—Lo pensaré.

—Vamos, díselo en la cena. Estoy segura que va a encantarle la idea.

El aludido sonrió. No era mala idea llevar al chico, conocerlo un poco más, después de todo era la única familia que May tenía y era necesario que se llevaran bien si iba a vivir con ellos. Sin embargo, algo en Peter incomodaba a Anthony. Quizás demasiado.

 

Ser Tony Stark tenía sus ventajas: una mesa alejada de todo el mundo.

—¿Qué vas a pedir? —le preguntó May a su sobrino, quien estaba sentado frente a Anthony y ella.

—Creo que algún postre helado —suspiró el aludido, cerrando el menú—. Un helado en cono estaría bien.

—Aquí sirven helado en copa, Peter —aclaró Anthony.

—Podemos servírselo dónde quiera, señor —se apresuró a decir el mozo.

—Bueno… Si es lo que el chico quiere…

—Yo pediré un café —dijo May.

—Lo mismo para mí —la imitó Anthony, acariciando el dorso de su mano bajo la atenta mirada de Peter—. ¿Cómo estuvo la cena? —les preguntó una vez el mozo se fue.

—Exquisito. ¿Verdad, Peter?

—El señor Stark tiene buen gusto —dijo el aludido con una sonrisa.

—Los dejo solos —dijo May, acariciando uno de los hombros de su pareja y guiñándole el ojo antes de retirarse. En el camino se encontró con el mozo, quien regresaba con el pedido de Peter.

—Aquí tiene —le dijo el hombre al muchacho, entregándole el helado en la mano, por obvias razones. Sin embargo, dejó frente a él un plato pequeño y una cuchara por si surgía alguna dificultad.

—Gracias —dijo Peter.

—¿Has hablado con May? —le preguntó Anthony, una vez el mozo se retiró.

—¿Respecto a qué?

—Respecto a…

De nuevo, estaba sintiendo una cierta incomodidad estando a solas con ese muchacho. De acuerdo, quizás era su mente que lo retrotraía a situaciones vividas en su juventud y no mucho tiempo antes de entablar una relación estable con Virginia. Pero no podía negar que la forma en que Peter movía su lengua en torno a ese cono de helado, estaba ocasionando que perdiera la concentración. 

—¿Señor Stark? —llamó su atención el muchacho, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tienes —obviamente Peter no estaba frente al espejo, y sólo Anthony estaba viendo cómo un fino hilo de crema americana mezclada con la saliva de Peter bajaba desde su comisura. Cuando él se percató de ello llevó su pulgar a sus labios y lo succionó, eliminando todo rastro de aquel dulce postre.

—¿Sí?

—Olvídalo —dijo Anthony, tragando saliva en seco. Estaba inmóvil, su cabeza no procesaba otra cosa más que seguir viendo a ese chico comiendo helado de esa forma tan… ¿sensual? ¿Peter? ¿El sobrino de May? La llegada del mozo con su pedido lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza—. Como decía…

Los labios de Peter se separaron. Sus labios se llenaron de aquel dulce de color blanco. Hasta sus oídos incluso llegó el sonido que hizo cuando succionó aquel manjar. Podría haber jurado haber oído un gemido de su parte. Sólo era su mente. Volvió a recorrer el cono con su lengua de cabo a rabo. Sólo era su maldita mente. Envolvió parte del mismo para romperlo con el calor de su lengua y metérselo en la boca con completa inocencia. Sólo era su maldita y sucia mente.

—¿Y bien? —la voz de May lo volvió a tierra. Lo sorprendió de alguna manera, pero él le sonrió—. ¿Ya se lo dijiste?

—Decirme, ¿qué? —preguntó Peter, dejando el cono sobre el plato para empezar a inspeccionar su interior con ayuda de la cuchara.

—¿No se lo dijiste? —le dijo la mujer a Anthony—. Está bien, te lo diré yo. Tony tiene que ir a un viaje de negocios a Ámsterdam.

—Ah…

Peter destrozó el cono con la cuchara. Respondió sin siquiera mirar a su tía.

—Y pensamos que sería una buena oportunidad para que salgas un poco de Queens —el muchacho levantó la vista y frunció el ceño—. ¡Irás con Tony! ¿No es eso genial?

Su mirada se iluminó. Anthony se dio cuenta de ello. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y Peter se quedó sin palabras.

—En… ¿En serio?

—¡Sí!

—Yo… No sé qué decir —definitivamente sólo era su mente. La expresión de ese chico era de inocencia y sorpresa pura—. ¿No hay problema si le doy aviso a Ned?

—Claro que no —respondió Anthony.

—Entonces, voy… voy a avisarle —dijo Peter, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al baño. Cuando encendió su teléfono encontró cerca de medio centenar de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Harley. Bufó. Esperó que las notificaciones dejaran de llegar y marcó el número de Ned.

—“ _Hola._ ”

—¡Ned! ¡No tienes idea de lo que me pasó! ¿Estás sentado?

—“ _Eh… Sí… Espera un momento…_ ”

—¿Ya?

—“ _¿Peter?_ ”

—¿Harley? —lo último que le faltaba, que su mejor amigo lo hubiese traicionado y estuviera del lado de Harley—. Harley, ¿puedes pasarme a Ned? Después te llamo.

—“ _No. Si quieres hablar conmigo, lo haremos ahora. Si corto esta llamada, sé que no volveremos a hablar._ ”

—Perfecto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Peter cortó la llamada. Se quedó pensando, mirando su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Su teléfono volvió a sonar. Ni siquiera debió mirar la pantalla para saber quién lo estaba llamando. Abrió la puerta de uno de los cubículos que estaba a sus espaldas y lanzó el teléfono al sanitario. Sabía que no saldría de ahí, pero de todas formas tiró de la cadena varias veces con la intención de dejarlo inutilizable.

Salió del cubículo y volvió a la mesa donde los adultos ya habían terminado de beber su café.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó May al reparar en la expresión de tristeza que decoraba su rostro.

—Estaba llamando a Ned y, de la emoción, el teléfono terminó cayendo al sanitario —dijo Peter casi en un susurro.

—¿Quieres llamarlo del mío? —le preguntó rápidamente su tía, girándose para agarrar el aparato que estaba dentro de su cartera. 

—¡No! —exclamó el aludido ocasionando la sorpresa en el par que lo acompañaba—. Ya se lo dije… Hablaré con él más tarde desde casa…

—Está bien —sonrió May—. Así que… te irás a Amsterdam.

—Es una pena que no puedas acompañarnos —dijo Anthony.

—Alguien tiene que cuidar la casa. Además, será una linda experiencia para Peter —dijo la mujer estirando uno de sus brazos para alcanzar la mano de su sobrino, la cual estrechó con ternura. El muchacho le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

Quizás todo era producto de la imaginación de Anthony. La expresión de Peter denotaba cariño hacia esa mujer.

 

—¿Peter? ¡¿Peter?! —Harley alejó el teléfono de su oreja y miró a Ned—. Me cortó.

—¿Qué? Dame eso —le pidió el aludido prácticamente sacándole el teléfono de las manos para verificar que lo que le dijo fuera cierto—. Déjame llamarlo de nuevo… Me dice que está fuera de línea… El muy maldito lo apagó… Espera, llamaré a May.

—Olvídalo, Leeds —soltó el rubio lanzándose sobre el sillón—. Ya entendí.

—¿Eh?

—Sabía que esto sucedería —reconoció el muchacho, mirando el techo—. Desde esa noche lo supe.

—¿Desde cuándo exactamente?

—Desde la noche en que Tony Stark apareció en el departamento de Peter es que supe que me dejaría.

—¿Por Stark?

—Sí…

—Pero Stark es el novio de May —Harley lo miró—. Vamos, Keener, ¿no creerás qué…? —el aludido le frunció el ceño—. No. No, no, no, no —dijo Ned, negando también con la cabeza—. Peter no sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Harley levantó ambos brazos en señal de alto. No iba a decir ni una palabra más y la verdad es que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que Ned apenas parecía estar interpretando. Si Peter realmente estaba enamorado de Anthony, ¿sería capaz de hacer sufrir a la persona que lo cuidó como si fuera su hijo desde que era niño? ¿Era realmente amor lo que sentía por él? Ned volvió a negar con la cabeza. Conocía a Peter. Claro que lo conocía. Sabía que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no se detenía hasta cumplirlo. Y Michelle no había sido más acertada en su comparación. Pero, él, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, esperaba que su amigo dejara de lado esa etiqueta, al menos con Anthony, al menos con la pareja de su tía.

 

Anthony llevó a May y Peter a su hogar y aceptó otro café de parte de la dueña de casa. Peter se excusó diciendo que tenía sueño y se dirigió a su cuarto, pero May sabía que estaría despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada terminando el proyecto que quería presentarle a Anthony. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a su sobrino, no se detenía hasta cumplirlo.

—Señor Stark —llamó su atención Peter. Él levantó su cabeza para encontrar una mirada risueña, cansada si se quiere y unos labios que se posaron ruidosamente sobre una de sus mejillas, ocasionando que su piel se erizara por el sonido—, buenas noches —agregó el muchacho, restregándose los ojos como si fuera un niño. Sin esperar respuesta alguna de parte del adulto, se dirigió torpemente a su habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Anthony se quedó inmóvil y así permaneció hasta que May regresó de la cocina con dos pocillos de café. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella le sonrió.

—¿Sucede algo que me miras así? —él sabía que May había dicho algo, pero no alcanzó a oírla. Algo se lo impidió. Repentinamente, se incorporó y abrazó a la mujer, quien rió suavemente—. ¿Qué haces?

—Te estoy abrazando.

—Lo sé, pero no entiendo por qué —a medida que hablaba, el agarre del hombre sobre su cuerpo se volvió más fuerte, más cercano. Sus manos sostuvieron su rostro con ternura y sus labios recorrieron sus facciones hasta llegar a los suyos, pero apenas se encontraron, May puso distancia con sus manos—.Tony… Aquí, no. Está Peter…

—Él se fue a dormir. No va a oírnos.

—Pero… Tony…

—Vamos a tu cuarto.

Sería imposible decirle que no. Hasta ahora siempre había ganado él porque _sabía_ qué hacer para que fuera ella quien perdiera la contienda. May entrelazó su mano a la de Anthony, lo llevó hasta la cocina para apagar la luz, y luego lo llevó por el pasillo hasta su habitación, pero ella se detuvo frente a la puerta de Peter, la cual abrió con sigilo para encontrar a su sobrino trabajando diligentemente en su proyecto mientras escuchaba música con los auriculares puestos. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, pero Peter se dio cuenta que ella había entrado. Suspiró. Se quitó los auriculares y alejó un poco la silla de su escritorio. Podía oír al otro lado de la pared las risas de May, pidiéndole a Anthony que bajara la voz para que Peter no oyera lo que le estaba diciendo.

¿Esperaba palabras sucias? Sí. Pero no esperaba que May se excitara con eso.

¿Esperaba acaso que ella le hiciera sexo oral y él tener la suerte de regodearse con los gemidos de Anthony? Oh, sí. Lo deseaba. Tanto que su cuerpo se tensó tan sólo por imaginarse cómo serían los dulces sonidos que saldrían de entre los labios de ese hombre que le quitaba el sueño.

Un suspiro entrecortado se escapó de entre sus labios. Debía evitar emitir sonido alguno. No debía opacar lo que sus oídos realmente querían escuchar. Levantó el cuello de su remera a la altura de su boca y lo mordió con fuerza. Sus palmas recorrieron su propio torso hasta encontrarse sobre el cinto de su pantalón, el cual hábilmente desabrochó sin hacer un solo sonido. Estaba sucediendo. Aún mezclados con los de May, podía oír los gemidos de Anthony, su respiración entrecortada, los golpes del respaldo de la cama contra la pared que daba a su habitación, justo frente a él. Una de sus manos estaba masturbándose frenéticamente. Sus sentidos trataban de jugar con su mente y hacerle creer que esa mano no era suya sino la de alguien más. Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás apenas acariciando con sus cabellos el respaldo de la silla, jalándolos con fuerza mientras su espalda se arqueaba, completamente inmerso en ese juego en el cual sólo participaba él.

Su respiración fue tornándose errática al igual que los movimientos sobre su erección. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en el mismo instante en que, al otro lado de la pared, el acto amoroso parecía estar llegando a su fin.

Sólo un poco más. Sólo necesitaba unos pocos segundos más para hacerlo él también.

Lo sentía. Lo quería.

Suerte o coincidencia, lo oyó. Oyó cuando la respiración de Anthony pareció detenerse por unos instantes. Y él, lo imitó. Su cuerpo volvió a su posición original aunque sus piernas estaban abiertas y su remera caía nuevamente su cuerpo, como si quisiera tapar la evidencia de sus acciones. Miró su proyecto prácticamente terminado sobre la mesa. Sólo necesitaba eso para corroborar su funcionamiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :3  
> Los leemos por ahí ^3^


	5. No bebas… a menos que quieras arrepentirte cuando despiertes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día finalmente llegó. Peter viaja con Anthony a Ámsterdam. Allí, no sólo será conocido por los empresarios más famosos del mundo sino que, por sobre todo, dará rienda suelta a su plan que, de surtir efecto, hará que Anthony se quede comiendo de la palma de su mano... preferiblemente, para siempre.

May se divertía viendo a Peter yendo y viniendo de la habitación al comedor mientras terminaba de guardar todo lo necesario para su viaje.

—Peter —le llamó la atención—. ¿Vas a llevar _eso_? —el aludido frunció el ceño, sin comprender a qué se refería. Al hacerlo, volvió una vez más sobre sus pasos y regresó con un cuadrado perfectamente envuelto en un papel de regalo, el más hermoso que encontró, uno blanco con detalles en una versión tornasolada del mismo color—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a envolverlo con tu ropa para que no se dañe en el viaje?

—Creo que mejor lo llevo conmigo —reconoció el muchacho, luego de un debate interno que duró unos pocos segundos.

—Como quieras, cariño —le dijo May, acariciando los cabellos del muchacho.

 

* * *

 

 

El increíble automóvil que lo había ido a buscar al departamento, el lujoso avión que lo esperaba en la pista de aterrizaje, el teléfono nuevo que Anthony le había comprado porque por supuesto que podía hacer gala de estar pasando los mejores días con Anthony Stark en la Exposición Internacional de Ciencia y Tecnología en Ámsterdam; Peter no cabía de la emoción. Sabía por experiencia de su tía que el chofer de Anthony era algo cascarrabias, pero él se las había arreglado para sacarle un par de sonrisas en el camino al aeropuerto. Pobre Happy –ese era su apodo-. Pero realmente necesitaba alguien para saber si seguía manteniendo el encanto o tendría que improvisar con Stark. El resultado con Happy fue postivo: no había necesidad alguna de recurrir a la improvisación. Faltaba poco y nada para tenerlo comiendo de la palma de su mano. Mirando a través de la ventanilla del vehículo se mordió el labio y sonrió. Diablos, si hasta tuvo que cubrir su enorme sonrisa con la mano para evitar que Happy le preguntara la causa. Así de emocionado estaba por pasar un par de días a solas con Anthony.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el automóvil se detuvo. Bajó del mismo y sintió que sus piernas flaquearon durante unos segundos al verlo ahí, al verlo sonreír, y darse cuenta que esa brillante sonrisa estaba dirigida sólo a él.

—Al fin llegas —le dijo con el cuerpo apoyado sobre el barandal de la escalera que se erigía hasta la entrada del avión privado que gritaba el nombre de su dueño—. Ya me estaba yendo.

—Lo siento —dijo Peter, acercándose prácticamente corriendo a su lado—. Había mucho tráfico.

—No te preocupes. Era broma —reconoció el hombre, palmeando uno de sus hombros mientras se asomaba por sobre el otro para mirar al chofer—. ¿Estás bien, Happy?

—¡Ah! Lo olvidé —exclamó Peter—. Las maletas.

—Quédate aquí, que se gane su sueldo —bromeó Anthony, generando la sonrisa en el aludido que subía las escaleras del avión con una maleta en cada mano.

—¿Él va a venir con nosotros? —soltó Peter, haciéndose a un lado para que Happy cruzara la entrada.

—No. Vamos, dime la verdad. ¿Te molestó en el viaje? —le preguntó siguiendo junto a su acompañante el camino tomado por Happy.

—Claro que no. El señor Hogan fue muy amable.

—Te ganaste otro mes de vacaciones con goce de sueldo, Happy —le dijo Anthony al aludido quien asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Eso es todo? —le preguntó a Peter.

—Sí. Lamento haberlo hecho subir las maletas —reconoció el muchacho, algo apenado.

—Vamos, te acompaño a la salida —le dijo Anthony—. Peter, ponte cómodo y pídete algo para beber. Ya regreso.

El aludido asintió y buscó con la mirada el asiento donde había estado Anthony hasta ese momento. El avión era gigante sólo para dos personas. Había no más de diez asientos en total, perfectamente separados para que el viaje sea cómodo para todos.

—¿Señor? —la voz de una azafata llamó su atención—. ¿Necesita algo?

—Eh… Sí… El señor Stark…, ¿dónde se sienta? —la muchacha sonrió ante la ternura que le dio la pregunta de Peter.

—Justo frente a este —respondió en referencia al asiento sobre el cual él tenía una mano.

—Perfecto —dijo el muchacho, saltando sobre el asiento.

—¿Algo más?

—¿Podría traerme un refresco, por favor?

—¿Tiene alguna preferencia?

—Algo de naranja estaría bien.

—De acuerdo. Enseguida se lo traigo.

La muchacha volvió sobre sus pasos, riendo por lo bajo. Anthony la miró desde la entrada del avión, pero no dijo nada.

—Bien —le dijo a Happy—. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje con el muchacho?

—Es gracioso, cierra la boca cuando no tiene nada que decir, y al parecer no comete imprudencias. No puedo darle más información después de sólo media hora de viaje.

—De acuerdo —dijo Anthony, mirando algo que se encontraba sobre uno de los escalones.

—Realmente no entiendo qué lo inquieta sobre ese chico.

Anthony levantó la vista y le sonrió.

—Justamente eso.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Olvídalo. Bien, Happy —agregó palmeando la espalda del aludido.

—Que tenga un buen viaje, señor.

—Gracias.

Cuando ingresó al avión, las puertas se cerraron detrás de sus espaldas. Ya estaba hecho. Peter sería su acompañante, pero necesitaba la opinión de alguien ajeno a todo aquello, y ya la tenía. Se sentó frente a él. Estaba bebiendo jugo de naranja. Él le sonrió. Anthony lo imitó. Todas sus preocupaciones se disiparon. Ese muchacho era perfecto para él.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter se quedó mirando a Anthony alejarse con el muchacho que había llevado sus maletas desde el ascensor.

—No te preocupes. Yo estoy al lado —le dijo, mientras caminaba los pocos pasos que lo separaban de su habitación—. Cualquier cosa, llámame.

—Está bien —dijo Peter, entrando luego a su cuarto. Frunció el ceño. Estaba enojado. De acuerdo, ni en sus mejores fantasías había imaginado que compartiría una habitación con Anthony, pero al menos estaba al lado. Dejó sus maletas al lado de la puerta e inspeccionó la habitación. Era enorme. Podía caber un aproximado de cien personas, y eso sólo si la finalidad era ocupar el living. Llegó a su habitación. La cama era de un tamaño como para seis Peters y un par más en sentido contrario al cual se acostó. Miró el techo. ¿Qué podía hacer un muchacho como él en Ámsterdam? Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón e hizo lo que mejor podía hacer: una intensa búsqueda en internet. Los mejores lugares, algo turístico, algo que no estuviera tan lejos pero que le permitiera acercarse a su objetivo.

Sonrió.

Lo había encontrado.

 

* * *

 

 

Anthony oyó un par de golpes sobre la puerta, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, llegó a la misma y la abrió. Le dirigió una sonrisa a Peter y le hizo una seña para que entrara. Él escuchó que hablaba en inglés con alguien, pero no le importaba.

—¿Sí? —Anthony llamó su atención. El muchacho se mostró sorprendido, pero luego reaccionó.

—Ah, sí. Quería pedirle… ehm… dinero —reconoció, apenado.

—Tienes razón. Lo olvidé por completo —dijo Anthony volviendo sobre sus pasos para agarrar la billetera que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa en el living. Al hacerlo, le extendió una tarjeta de un color azabache brillante. Peter la miró y luego al hombre—. Te la iba a dar en el avión, pero lo olvidé por completo.

—¿Es para mí?

—Sí. No sólo para que la uses aquí. Es para ti. Tiene tu nombre ahí, ¿no ves? —le dijo, sacudiendo el rectángulo de un lado a otro—. Anda, agárrala.

—Pero… Sólo necesito unos dólares…

—Peter… Considéralo un regalo, ¿quieres?

Los ojos del aludido parecieron despabilarse de un largo sueño.

—Regalo…

—Sí. Es un regalo. A propósito, ¿llamaste a tu tía?

—Espere un momento. Enseguida regreso —le pidió el muchacho, ignorando su pregunta y volviendo corriendo a su habitación. A los pocos minutos regresó con un cuadrado envuelto en un papel de regalo—. Para usted.

Anthony se sorprendió por su accionar. Sus mejillas rojas le causaron ternura. Le sonrió mientras sus manos tomaban ese regalo entre sus manos.

—¿Lo abro ahora?

—Por favor. Espero que no se haya roto en medio de esa turbulencia —dijo el muchacho, rascándose la nuca.

—No lo creo. A ver, veamos que tenemos aquí —Anthony se sentó en uno de los tres sillones en medio del living y miró a Peter para que le hiciera compañía. El muchacho lo imitó, pero se sentó un poco alejado de él. Tenía miedo que oyera su corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Luego de romper el papel, Anthony se encontró con una prefecta réplica de la torre Stark rodeada de un grueso cristal que evitaba poder recorrerla no más allá que con la vista—. Hasta tiene luz…

—Se carga con luz solar y la intensidad de la luz no es fuerte así que no va a molestarle cuando esté durmiendo.

—Has pensado en todo, ¿eh, muchacho? —le dijo Anthony, dedicándole una sonrisa. Peter pareció perder el aliento por unos instantes, pero volvió a recuperarlo segundos más tarde.

—Puede quitarle eso —le dijo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El vidrio fue sólo para protegerlo del viaje. Pero la base sí no debe sacarla a menos que quiera ver cómo es por dentro.

—No es necesario —reconoció el hombre, dejando la réplica sobre la mesa y sacándole el cristal. Esta vez, sí, comenzó a recorrer la pequeña torre con sus dedos—. Realmente… No sé qué decirte, Peter. Es perfecta.

El aludido no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba feliz, sumamente feliz de que esa sonrisa le esté siendo dirigida solamente a él.

—Bueno —dijo el muchacho, frotando sus palmas contra sus rodillas—… Eso es todo.

—Peter —llamó Anthony su atención, extendiéndole luego la tarjeta—. Te olvidas esto —el aludido le sonrió y volvió sobre sus pasos para agarrarla, finalmente.

—No me dejará ir a menos que la acepte, ¿cierto?

Anthony le pareció estar oyendo algo entre lo que Peter decía. ¿Un mensaje codificado quizás? ¿De nuevo era su mente? Le sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no —le dijo—. Sería capaz de retenerte así tenga que hacerlo a la fuerza —Peter pareció retroceder ante su respuesta. Anthony volvió a sonreír. No había perdido el toque aunque fue inusual tener que usarlo en un chico como él—. ¿Peter? —el muchacho se volvió—. Vuelve para eso de las seis, ¿está bien? Hay una cena de negocios y me gustaría mucho contar con tu presencia.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

¿Cuánto había tardado en responder? Le pareció que una eternidad. Las palabras que le había dicho parecieron tener el efecto de un paliativo en su mente. Las comisuras de los labios le dolían a causa de la enorme sonrisa que no pudo evitar mantener hasta salir del hotel.

 

* * *

 

 

Anthony le envió un mensaje avisándole que estaba esperándolo en el pasillo. Peter agarró su teléfono y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, hasta recordar lo que había comprado. Se volvió, lo agarró y salió de la habitación.

 

* * *

 

 

El salón de fiestas era digno de la presencia de Anthony Stark. Peter no era demasiado bueno en el idioma inglés, pero podía sortear algún que otro tipo de preguntas respecto a mecánica avanzada y su opinión respecto a ella. Quienes lo oían perecían ante sus encantos aunque él no estuviera haciendo gala de ellos. A oídos de Anthony llegaban preguntas acerca de la procedencia de ese muchacho y hasta de un posible contrato laboral con, por lo menos, cinco empresas con prestigio mundial.

—¿Lo dice en serio? —le preguntó Peter, sentado junto a Anthony frente a la barra de bebidas.

—Te ganaste por lo menos a los cinco CEO más importantes del mundo, Peter —reconoció el aludido, entre risas y palmeando suavemente la espalda del muchacho.

—Vaya… Esa no era mi intención —dijo el aludido sorprendido, pero a la vez apenado.

—Y allá está el sujeto que quiero que esté en este negocio —mencionó el hombre mientras señalaba a un sujeto a la lejanía—. ¿Puedes llevarme el trago para allá?

—Seguro —Peter se quedó mirando la figura de Anthony alejándose hasta que la presencia del encargado de prepararles la bebida lo interrumpió.

—Su bebida.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo el muchacho, sacando dinero de su bolsillo para darle una propina—. Falta una, ¿no?

—Así es. Enseguida se la traigo.

—Gracias.

Cuando Peter se reunió con Anthony, él ya se estaba despidiendo de su futuro socio. El hombre le sonrió y bebió el contenido de la copa relamiéndose luego los labios.

—Muchas gracias.

—¿Llegué tarde?

—No, ya arreglé una cita con él para la semana que viene.

—Eso fue rápido.

—Se mostró muy interesado en mi propuesta. Y la réplica de la torre… me dio una idea increíble. Pero para eso te necesito a ti —Peter sintió que el calor se concentraba en sus mejillas. Aunque fuera por un negocio, pasar todavía más tiempo con ese hombre era algo que no podía dejar pasar. De repente, Anthony pareció trastabillar, pero Peter lo ayudó a que no cayera al suelo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. Creo que me pasé un poco de tragos…

—¿Quiere que lo lleve a descansar? —Anthony vio la mirada preocupada del muchacho. Le sonrió—. ¿Cómo puedo negarme a esa mirada? —¿ese había sido él? Hasta Peter se sorprendió por sus palabras—. Por favor —le pidió.

 

* * *

 

 

La habitación de Anthony era exactamente igual a la suya, así que no se le dificultó llegar hasta el dormitorio donde el hombre literalmente se lanzó al colchón. Una vez allí, Peter lo ayudó a quitarse los zapatos. Anthony rió cuando su cuerpo fue levantado por el muchacho para poder quitarle el abrigo y el saco.

—¿Qué haces?

—Pues… No puede dormir así. La calefacción es agradable en este lugar —reconoció el muchacho quitándole la segunda manga del saco y ocasionando que, del tirón, el cuerpo de Anthony volviera a caer sobre el colchón seguido por Peter unos momentos más tarde.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Puedo quedarme?

Ahí estaba. Esa ligera incomodidad una vez más entre ellos. Algo que funcionaba como una especie de velo que no le permitía ver qué estaba sucediendo realmente.

—Haz lo que quieras, muchacho —respondió el aludido en un suspiro. Los labios de Peter se curvaron hasta formar una sonrisa. Su cuerpo volvió a incorporarse y sus ojos comenzaron a curiosear por la habitación.

—¿Qué le parece un par de masajes? —Anthony levantó los hombros. Peter se sentó de cuclillas en el suelo y le quitó las medias que dejaron un camino de talco hasta caer al suelo. Sus pies estaban secos, blancos, radiantes al mismo tiempo. Sus manos fueron deshaciendo esa película que los cubría hasta volver a ver su color original. Varias veces pudo alcanzar a oír las risas de Anthony y sentir varios espasmos de su parte por estar tocando puntos demasiados sensibles para él.

Sus manos fueron subiendo por sus pantorrillas, sus piernas, tan lentamente que Anthony no pareció darse cuenta. Se dio cuenta que todavía estaba despierto al ver la sonrisa que decoraban su rostro de vez en cuando. Llegó a su entrepierna. Su cuerpo enteró se tensó. Su corazón latió casi a un ritmo anormal, pero no debía detenerse ahí. Debía seguir hasta que su plan estuviera consumado. Por esa misma razón sus manos siguieron su camino cuesta arriba, masajeando el torso de Anthony por sobre la camisa. Él lo estaba disfrutando tanto que no se percató que Peter estaba sentado entre sus piernas. Recuperó el sentido cuando sintió un cálido aliento sobre su rostro. Abrió lentamente los ojos pero su mirada no parecía poder enfocarse. Sus sentidos se descontrolaron al sentir los suaves labios de Peter sobre los suyos. Sus manos trataron de alejarlo, pero una de ellas llegó hasta su espalda baja y la otra se posó sobre una de sus rodillas.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró cuando aquel corto beso finalizó.

—Dijo que hiciera que lo quisiera.

—No me refería a esto —reconoció Anthony, jugando con un mechón de cabello de Peter.

—No sabe lo que voy a hacer.

—Puedo hacerme una idea —Peter volvió a sentarse en el piso no sin antes dejar un camino de besos y caricias sobre el cuerpo del hombre. Anthony se restregó los ojos con el dorso de su mano pero su mirada seguía desenfocada, y su fuerza parecía haberlo abandonado—. ¿Qué le pusiste a la bebida?

Peter se sonrió mientras se deshacía del cinturón del pantalón de Anthony y lamía parte del cuero del mismo.

—¿Se dio cuenta? No se preocupe. Tarde o temprano va a terminarse el efecto. Sólo espero que sea más tarde que temprano. Tony —su voz pareció el ronroneó de un felino cuando una de sus mejillas rozó la punta de la erección del hombre. Anthony recordó ese cono de helado que Peter había estado devorando con tanta vehemencia, fue con esa misma vehemencia que estaba tratando a su hombría. Primero la recorrió con su lengua de cabo a rabo, sus labios se posaron sobre la punta succionando de ella varias veces, luego su lengua pareció querer partirlo en dos, como había hecho con aquel cono no hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Sus manos no recuperaron sus fuerzas, pero al menos aquel chico fue lo suficiente dócil como para dejar que Anthony dirigiera los movimientos entre sus labios, tratando de llegar hasta lo más profundo, hasta sentir las uñas del muchacho clavándose con fuerza entre sus piernas.

¿Era un efecto secundario? ¿Agarrarlo del mentón y conducirlo a la cama era un efecto secundario? ¿Destrozarle la ropa sin importarle cómo regresaría a su habitación también lo era? ¿Disfrutar hacerle sexo oral también lo era? ¿Recorrer un espacio más íntimo con su lengua también lo era?

No podía negarlo.

Ya no podía negar el impulso de su cuerpo.

Los gemidos de ese muchacho, las risas que se escapaban de entre sus labios, la sensación de su piel resbalosa. Ya no iba a negarlo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo sabía. Eso también lo sabía.

Pero también sabía que deseaba tenerlo como lo tenía. No había querido reconocerlo hasta ese momento, pero había querido tenerlo así desde que su mirada se posó sobre la suya aquella noche en que se conocieron. Desde ese momento, su parte más oculta sabía que ese sería el fin. El fin y su perdición.

 

Se despertó para ir al baño. Se topó con ropa tirada en el suelo. Le dolía la cabeza.

Mirando hacia el suelo vio una pequeña bolsa sobresaliendo del bolsillo del saco de Peter. Lo sacó con el pie. Dirigió su vista al cuerpo que aún permanecía dormido sobre la cama. Se sonrió. Dirigió sus pasos hacia el baño, pero el sonido de su teléfono se lo impidió. Suspiró al ver quién lo estaba llamando. Se sentó en la cama y atendió la llamada.

—¿Diga?

—“ _Hola. Soy yo. No es muy temprano, ¿no?_ ”, preguntó una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

—No. Yo recién me levanto, pero no es temprano.

—“ _¿Cómo la están pasando?_ ”

Anthony dirigió una rápida mirada a su derecha. Un par de ojos curiosos lo observaban.

—Bien.

—“ _Me alegra oír eso. ¿Pasas tiempo con Peter?_ ”

Anthony cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir cómo un par de brazos lo obligaban a permanecer ahí sentado y unos suaves labios se posaban con dulzura sobre su cuerpo.

—Sí…

—“ _Espero que se diviertan mucho. Lamento mucho no haber podido acompañarlos._ ”

—No te preocupes. La estamos pasando de maravilla —reconoció el hombre, acariciando los cabellos del muchacho, sin mirarlo.

—“ _Supongo que debes tener miles de cosas qué hacer. Te dejo. Mándale mis saludos a Peter, ¿de acuerdo?_ ”

—Se los daré.

—“ _Tony…_ ”

—Dime.

—“ _Te amo._ ”

—Yo también —dijo el aludido luego de lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Buen día —le dijo Peter, una vez la llamada había finalizado.

—Buen día —repitió Anthony, zafándose de su agarre y levantándose de la cama para dirigirse al baño. Sacó una aspirina del botiquín y luego de tomarla se enjuagó el rostro con agua. Se miró al espejo. ¿Cómo había podido ser capaz de hacer lo que hizo? ¿No había dejado ya de comportarse como un animal sin sentimientos? ¿Y si quizás Virginia había notado que nunca iba a dejar de ser lo que era y por eso había decidido dejarlo? Suspiró. Quizás ese era su destino. Lastimar todo lo que quería. Era irónico. Podía construir un arma que fuera imperceptible para el enemigo, pero cuando se trataba de sentimientos, sólo los destruía hasta hacerlos polvo. Al regresar a la habitación, encontró a Peter cortando una llamada telefónica—. ¿A quién llamaste?

—Servicio al cuarto —Anthony se lo quedó mirando pero no dijo nada. Le dio la espalda y sacó ropa del armario—. ¿No vas a desayunar?

Algo en la voz del muchacho hizo que se estremeciera. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró, quitándose esa sensación.

—No. Tengo cosas que hacer. Pero puedes quedarte desayunando aquí si quieres.

—Está bien —dijo Peter viendo cómo Anthony se encerraba en el cuarto de baño. Sentado en la cama, el muchacho se acurrucó en el lugar que el hombre había ocupado. La almohada todavía olía a él. Hundió su nariz en ella e inspiró para que ese aroma quedara impregnado en sus pulmones. Su mirada se posó sobre la réplica de la torre Stark que descansaba sobre una de las dos mesas de noche a uno de los extremos de la cama. Se estiró para tomarla entre sus manos y besarla con ternura—. Gracias.


End file.
